Because of a Late Assignment
by nachocheese26
Summary: First Year Mattie Hawkins has bright hopes for her time at Uni. Of course, it all changes when she turns in one late assignment. Leotilda. College!AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mattie looked at the time in the bottom right corner of her computer screen. 11:52. She could do this. She had a whole eight minutes. She would turn this assignment in with minutes to spare. She just needed to take a quick screencap, type up a few sentences and then-

The web page refreshed automatically and the campus security site loaded instead.

'The web page you are looking for had been blocked. A notification has been sent to the Vice Chancellor for further investigation.'

"No!" Mattie yelled. She had been certain that her computer wasn't actually connected to the campus wifi and instead was connected to her phone's hotspot.

Well, it had been at one point. But her phone had just died and her computer automatically connected to the campus wifi.

"What the hell are you yelling about?"

Mattie glanced up at her roommate. Niska…something. She never gave out her last name and Mattie didn't care enough to ask. She was standing in front of the mirror putting on lipstick for whatever nocturnal activities she had planned. "It's nothing, just an assignment." Mattie said, trying to think if she could still salvage this assignment.

"Which class?"

Mattie looked up from plugging her phone in. She still had five minutes. She could do this. But why was Niska talking to her? Out of the two weeks they had been rooming together, she had barely introduced herself. "Technology One with Hobb."

Niska actually winced. "Beginning tech course for you first years, right? I took that class. Hobb's a bastard and will fail half the class just because he feels like it."

Mattie's heart dropped. Yes, she had heard rumors about the ruthlessness of Hobb and even noticed it the few times she had class with him. But to hear someone speaking from experience? She looked down at the time. Three more minutes. "Yeah, well, I plan on passing."

Niska scoffed. "Miss an assignment and your chances are slim."

Two minutes. Her phone had finally turned on. Mattie scrambled to get the hot spot going to at least turn in a screenshot of what she had found.

The screen reloaded to the page she wanted. She quickly took a screenshot and saved it. One minute left. All right, so she could just turn in the image then. It was something and then she could explain to him what happened. She went to the class website and clicked to upload the picture. But instead of taking her to choose her document screen, it kicked her off the site, saying her session had expired.

Mattie groaned and Niska laughed. She quickly typed in her login information, but by the time she made it back to the uploading page, it was 12:01. The assignment portal had been closed and she had turned in nothing.

Her head fell to her desk and she let out a pitiful moan, not caring that Niska was still in the room.

"Maybe if you're nice, the TA will work with you. But I know for a fact that he's a tight ass, so good luck." Niska said before leaving Mattie alone in their room.

* * *

Mattie picked at the salad she had grabbed from the cafeteria. The actual meal was some kind of curry, but Mattie knew it wasn't supposed to smell like that and going by the other students plates of salads or soups, everyone else knew it too. She sat in the back corner by the exit, not feeling up to socializing.

She had a class with Hobb this morning and she stayed afterwards to try and explain what happened with her assignment.

"Did you turn it in?" Hobb interrupted her not even halfway through her explanation.

"Well, no, I didn't. But it was-"

Hobb gathered up his books and papers in his arms. "Then I don't care. Zero."

"But Professor-!"

Hobb was already walking to the door. "You want to argue, take it up with the TA."

She had spent the rest of her morning trying to figure out how to contact the TA. The syllabus had his name and email on the front page. Leo Elster. But honestly, who checked their emails?

Mattie checked all social media sites for him, but found nothing. Not even a picture he had been tagged in on facebook or a board he liked on pinterest. Leo Elster was no where on social media.

So she had resigned herself to sending him an email and praying he'd read it at least before the end of the week. After doing that, she had went down to the cafeteria, wanting to kill time before she went to her next class.

"Hello. Mind if I sit here?"

Mattie looked up. A tall guy with dark skin stared down at her with vivid green eyes. He smiled at her, not showing his teeth. She sighed. She really wanted to tell him no, but he looked familiar. Did they have a class together? "Yeah, sure." she mumbled, gesturing to the open seat in front of her.

His smile grew, but still he showed no teeth. Then she saw, no it was more smelled, what he had grabbed for lunch. The curry. He was one of the brave few souls who dared to eat it.

"I'm Mattie."

He nodded. "I know, we have a class together and I'm oddly good at remembering my classmates names."

Now Mattie felt bad. Of course he remembered her name. She couldn't even remember what class they had together.

"I'm Max. We have Intro to Dicken's Literature together."

Oh yeah. The class she knew she was going to fail the moment the syllabus was handed out. Give her a computer and she could do wonders. Hand her a book that was written hundreds of years ago and she became a neanderthal. Mattie tried picturing the classroom. She sat in the back corner with the other non-literature people and slackers.

And she could see Max sitting in the front center row, pen and paper for note taking instead of a computer.

"Okay, now I remember. How're you liking the class?"

"Oh, I like it very much," he said around a mouthful of the curry. He swallowed. No cringing. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it smelled? "I would've preferred taking a class on Tolstoy, but that one filled up pretty quickly."

Mattie couldn't imagine why. "So you're good with words."

Max shrugged. "I guess you could say that. What's your expertise?"

"Computers, coding, and technology."

"So you're taking Hobb?"

"Yeah."

Max smiled again. "My sister and brother took his class. They say it's hard, but they both managed to pass."

Mattie sighed. "Think they can share their secret? My roommate took him and she basically said half the class will fail."

"Turn in everything on time and you'll be fine."

Mattie groaned.

Max winced. "I'm guessing you already missed one?"

"It wasn't my fault." she mumbled.

Max laughed. "Have you talked to his TA?"

"I emailed him. We'll see if he actually checks it."

Max was about to say something, but Mattie looked up at the clock and jumped. "Damn. I'm going to be late if I don't leave. It was nice talking to you, Max. See you around?"

Mattie didn't wait for his response, dumping her plate of half eaten salad in the trash and running to her next class.

She made it a minute before the class started. She settled in a table in the back corner and set up her computer for notes. As soon as the teacher began lecturing, a small pop-up came on her computer. Leo had responded. She tuned the teacher out while reading the email.

Show me what you had.

And that was it.

After Mattie had spent nearly half an hour, trying to find the right words and writing up a full three paragraphs of her explanation for why she didn't turn in the assignment. He just sent five words.

Well, at least there was a chance she could still get some credit for this assignment.

* * *

Mattie was working in a small café, Hooley's, off campus. After classes, she went back to her room to see Niska passed out. Mattie was courteous enough to do her homework elsewhere. Besides, she knew as soon as Niska woke up, she would probably have more comments about Hobb's class and that she should just give up because she was going to fail. Mattie honestly didn't want to hear that right now.

The café was half empty when she came in and after spending three hours there, it had emptied out completely. Except for Mattie of course. She honestly couldn't understand why it was dead. It had a nice view of the city, the food wasn't all that bad, and the only waitress there was really nice.

Maybe it was the fact that they didn't have wifi that deterred other students from coming.

Mattie was using her phone's wifi again. For what she was trying to do, it would probably be more secure.

"So are you in your first year?"

Mattie looked up. It was the waitress. She was cleaning a table next to her. "Oh, um, yeah. Just started about two weeks ago at the school down the road. How'd you know?"

The woman smiled. "You actually came to this place. Most of the upperclassmen already know we don't have any wifi, so they don't even bother."

Mattie nodded in understanding. "I did almost leave because of that, but I'm just using my phone's wifi now."

"I'm Mia, by the way."

"Mattie. Well, Matilda, but I prefer Mattie."

"Well Mattie, I hope you continue coming around this place. I've been talking with Ed, the owner, trying to convince him to get wifi. But your business is very much appreciated."

Mattie gave a small nod and Mia walked away to clean another table at the other end of the café. That would have to be her last distraction before turning in this assignment.

* * *

Mattie stayed at Hooley's until closing time, trying to recreate the webpage from last night. But it was a long process and her phone was going to die soon. She went back to her room and found it empty.

She made sure to plug in her phone this time and pushed away the small guilt building in her at being glad Niska wasn't here. She worked at her computer for a few more hours before finally coming back to that webpage from the night before. She quickly took the screenshot, typed up her few sentences and sent it to Leo.

She shut her computer and let her shoulders slump in relief. It was after one and she had early classes tomorrow. Her hair felt greasy, but she was honestly too tired and stressed to even think about showering. She barely managed to find the energy to brush her teeth before collapsing in bed.

Before going to sleep, she checked her phone for any last minute messages. Her mum had texted her, making sure she was enjoying uni and eating good food. And she had an email from Leo, a reply to her late assignment.

We need to discuss what you turned in.

Mattie groaned and locked her phone. She knew she had turned in something risky, but she thought that maybe with her explanation, it would be okay. Apparently not.

* * *

Mattie had agreed to meet Leo at Hooley's after her last class at two. She figured it was because he wanted to talk about it without any prying ears. Mattie walked with her head held high. She refused to think about the possible consequences of this assignment.

From outside the café, she could see that there was only one person in there. Young, dark hair, stubble, hunched over a bowl of soup. It had to be Leo Elster. She took a deep breath and walked in straight to his table.

He glanced up when he heard her and gestured to the empty seat in front of her.

"So you're Leo Elster. Nice to finally meet you." Mattie started.

He actually grunted. Grunted. "Explain to me what you turned in."

Right. Skipping straight past formalities. Mattie glanced up at the counter and saw Mia come out of the kitchen. They made eye contact and Mia's face lit up inexplicably before turning back around and going into the kitchen. "Well, it was a screenshot of Parliament's payroll."

Leo pushed his bowl of half-eaten soup away and sat up a little, but still managing to stay hunched over. "I realize that. What I want to know is how you managed to get access that information."

Mattie pursed her lips. "Well, that's classified information, don't you think?"

"Yet you, a first year, managed to access it."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Look, all I was trying to do was-"

"Would either of you like a drink? We have some fresh tea on the stove."

Mattie looked up at Mia who wore an eager smile as she looked between Mattie and Leo. Before Mattie could respond, Leo did. "No, Mia. Thanks."

Mia's smile fell as she looked at Leo's bowl. "Are you finished with that?"

"Yeah."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not. You better finish the whole thing."

"You're not my mother." Leo grumbled just as Mia was walking away. But she heard him and Mattie caught the death glare she sent his way.

Mattie frowned. Well that was…interesting.

"So how did you do it?"

And Leo had moved past that situation as if it was perfectly normal.

Mattie shrugged. "I found a flaw in their code."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "And?"

She shrugged again. "And…I used it to my advantage, threw in my own codes, bypassed firewalls until I found that page. I did it to prove the point that no matter how high the security is, it can always be bypassed if you just know where to find the flaws."

Leo leaned back in his chair. "That's…actually impressive."

Mattie could feel a slight weight lifting off her chest. "Really?"

Leo nodded. "Still an F though."

She blinked. "Why?"

"It's late work. Hobb automatically fails any late work."

"But how many other students have you had turn in something like this?!" Mattie exclaimed.

"None. But it doesn't change the fact that it's late."

"That isn't fair!"

His eyes darkened at those words. "No, it isn't. But this is the real world. Get used to it."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Alright, will you at least tell me how this will affect my grade?"

"I would suggest finding extra credit work if you want to pass."

Mattie scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Leo just nodded.

Mattie huffed before gathering her things and leaving the café.

As she headed back to campus, she turned around and saw Mia standing in front of Leo with her arms crossed. It looked like she was berating him and he was actually listening to her?

* * *

Mattie went straight to her room. She didn't care if Niska was there, she just really wanted to be away from people and the only place she could hope to do that was in her room.

Thankfully, the room was empty.

Mattie let her backpack fall to the floor as she fell back on her bed. She told herself she could take just a few moments to reorganize her mind and then she would get to work on homework for her other classes.

But when she opened her eyes, it was much darker in the room and Niska was there with another guy. Mattie groaned, knowing she had just wasted two hours with an unscheduled nap.

"It lives." Niska teased.

"Niska, be nice. You aright?"

Mattie looked up at the guy. Dark skin, even darker eyes, and basically the complete opposite of Niska. "Yeah, just…didn't expect to fall asleep."

"I'm Fred, Niska's brother."

"Mattie," Mattie was grateful her mind decided not to ask the obvious question of how they could be siblings when they looked nothing alike. Adoption, Mattie. Obviously. "So are you the brother that took Hobb's class?"

Fred snorted. "God no. I can't stand computers. No, I graduated with a degree in agriculture."

"You have to understand, he was dubbed the boring one." Niska threw in.

Fred rolled his eyes. "When the world runs out of fresh fruits and vegetables, don't complain to me. I, at least, am trying to help prevent that."

Niska just shook her head. "Whatever. You ready to go?" she asked Fred as she grabbed her purse and checked her reflection once more.

Fred nodded, standing up from his chair. "Would you like to join us? I know how hard it can be, making friends here the first month. We're meeting up with our other siblings to go eat."

Mattie wanted to say yes, if only to annoy Niska. But she still had homework. "Thanks, but I've got work I need to catch up on."

Fred shrugged. "You're always welcome to join us then."

"Come on, Fred." Niska said, already out in the hall and waiting for him to leave.

Mattie waved at him as he left. Even if they were biologically related, Mattie would still have to question how they could be siblings. Fred was much nicer than Niska.

She pushed those thoughts away as she pulled out her computer. Time to analyze the first chapter of Oliver Twist.

* * *

A/N: Bear with me guys, I have no idea how colleges/universities work across the pond and I'm using the power of google to figure it out. But, other than that, thoughts, comments, critiques?


	2. Chapter 2

The second week of uni was officially over. Mattie swore by the end of this semester, her hair was going to fall out. She had Hobb's class again this morning and, again, she tried talking to him afterwards about any potential extra credit work. But he just referred her back to his TA.

Against her better judgment, Mattie sent Leo another email, asking for advice on how to get extra credit. She tried her best to not sound like she was begging.

Mattie saw Max again in the cafeteria, but she was on her way out while he was barely getting his food. Just like last time, he had been brave enough to get the main dish. It was fish with some kind of green sauce. Before leaving, he asked how she was coping with the homework for the Dicken's class. Mattie winced. That was one of the classes she had put on the backburner while she figured out how to pass Hobb's class. He offered his help and they agreed to meet this evening in the library.

It wasn't until halfway through her next class that Mattie regretted agreeing to this study session. Honestly, why was this literature class a requirement? She wasn't planning on using is in her future career.

All she wanted was to pass Hobb's class and this study session would take away time from her to figuring out how to do just that.

Evening came quickly after Mattie attended all her classes for the day. She went into the library, figuring Max was sitting in the literature section. But as soon as she walked in, she saw Leo hunched over his computer. He hadn't emailed her back and she was sure he had seen it by now.

Mattie took a deep breath and walked right up to him. He glanced up. "What?" he grumbled, his eyes back on his computer.

"You never responded to my email."

"I know."

Mattie bit her tongue. "Well, it'd be really helpful if you did. I don't want to fail this class, but I have no idea what kind of extra credit work to turn in."

Leo shrugged. "You're obviously smart enough. You'll figure it out."

Mattie frowned. Was that some kind of backhanded compliment? "Okay, but-"

Leo sighed loudly and began packing his things. "I think you're going to be late for a study session."

Mattie clenched her jaw as she watched him leave. Why was he so infuriating? He was the TA! He was supposed to be helpful and answer all these questions! If he didn't want to be bothered, then why did he even take this position?!

But she still had that study session, which she had no idea how Leo even knew about that. As she assumed, she found Max in the back in the literature section. He wasn't alone. A girl with bright pink hair sat next to him. They were sitting quite close and Mattie could tell with the glances and smiles the girl had that she obviously liked Max. At one point, Max even smiled with his teeth and that was when Mattie knew they would make a perfect couple.

She went to the table and sat across from them, trying to keep her frustration with Leo down. "Hey, Max helping you with Dicken's literature too?" Mattie asked.

The girl looked up. She smiled and actually gave Max a bashful look. "Yeah, literature isn't my strongest point. I'm Flash. Well, no, I'm sorry. My name is actually Francis, but I like for people to call me Flash instead. And it isn't because I'm flashy or anything. I mean, I know I have pink hair and all, but I just-" she interrupted herself and took a deep breath. "You can call me Flash."

Mattie held back a laugh at her ramblings and Max's obvious puppy eyes for her. "Right, well, Max, are you going to help us pass this class or what?"

* * *

After the study group, Mattie had decided she was going to keep talking to Max. Definitely for the rest of this semester, but probably for the rest of her time here. He was brilliant at understanding the literature homework and she was certain that she would pass this class with his help.

One less class to worry about, she thought to herself.

It was Sunday evening. Students were either getting last minute homework assignments done or trying to enjoy the last few hours of their weekend. Mattie was in her room alone, once again trying to find some extra credit work for Hobb's class. She hadn't seen Leo the rest of the weekend and he never responded to her email. She was tempted to send an email to complain to Hobb about his incompetent TA, but she was sure Hobb wouldn't care.

Her phone buzzed with a text. It was from Max. He and Flash were going out bowling with his siblings and he was inviting her. Mattie was touched at the invitation, but she really should be working on passing this class…

"Oh, what the hell." Mattie mumbled to herself. She replied, 'sure.'

He sent her the details. They were leaving in an hour. His oldest sister would be picking them up and they would be meeting the rest of his family there at the bowling alley.

Mattie got ready in ten minutes and spent the rest of the hour still working on Hobb's class. The time couldn't go any quicker though and Mattie slammed her computer shut when it was time to meet Max and Flash in the lobby of the men's dorm.

She saw Max and Flash before they saw her and saw their entwined hands. Mattie couldn't help the small grin and called out to them.

Flash let go of Max's hand and waved excitedly at Mattie. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, bursting with energy.

Mattie laughed. "Yeah, thanks for the invitation."

"You weren't working on anything important I hope?" Max asked.

Mattie shrugged. "Just some stuff for technology, but it's fine."

Flash scrunched her nose. "No, I can't do computer either. Words or computers. Math too. Well, computers is basically math, isn't it?"

Before Mattie could respond, a car pulled up and gave a short honk.

"That's our ride." Max said, grabbing Flash's hand and walking towards the car. He opened the back seat for Flash and he slid in next to her.

That left the front seat for Mattie. She opened the door and paused. "Mia?"

Mia's face brightened. "Mattie! I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, um, Max invited me. You're his sister." Mattie stated, rather than asked. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Another pair of adopted siblings.

"Yes, Maxie's the youngest of us." Mia said with a fond smile at her brother.

Max smiled back. "And the best."

Mia rolled her eyes, but still kept smiling. "Ready for some fun then?"

The entire car ride, Flash asked Mia all kinds of questions. Apparently, Mia had a masters in design, which was exactly what Flash was working towards. It was a short car ride and Mattie was slightly grateful. As much as she was liking Flash, she wasn't sure if she could stand to hear about all the different shades of yellow and what each shade made a person feel.

The bowling alley was packed, which made sense with it being Sunday night. But the rest of Mia and Max's family had come a bit early to claim a lane. They grabbed their shoes and went to the lane where everyone else was. Mattie was in the back, trying to make sure not to lose Max when someone bumped her.

Normally, Mattie would've ignored it. It was a busy place, lots of people were trying to move around. It was probably an accident. But when she looked up to see who it was, she saw the cold, blue eyes of none other than Leo Elster.

Mattie stopped, enjoying the slightly surprised look on his face. "Really? You're the one that's surprised to see me here? If anything, I should be the one with the surprised look since it doesn't seem like you'd have many friends to even go out with."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not with friends. I'm with my family."

Mattie scoffed. "Doesn't surprise me that you don't have any friends. You are weird."

He blinked. "No I'm not." he said, actually managing to sound offended.

Mattie laughed. "Whatever. As hard as it may be for you, enjoy your time with your family." she turned around and hurried after Max, grateful he was practically a head taller than everyone else.

She finally caught up and saw Niska and Fred at the lane. Was she at the wrong one? But Mia, Max, and Flash were there too…

"Niska, I didn't know you invited Mattie." Fred said with a smile at her.

"I didn't." Niska deadpanned, taking a drink of her beer.

"I did. Mattie's my friend," Max said. "Mattie, this is my family."

Okay, so not two separate sets of adopted siblings. "Um, yeah. I know them. Um…Niska is actually my roommate."

"Niska! Why didn't you tell us?" Mia asked.

Niska shrugged. "Because I wasn't expecting her to come anywhere with us."

Mia sighed. "Niska, please be nice."

She threw her arms in the air. "Why does everyone tell me that?!"

Mattie shook her head. Yes, they were definitely siblings.

"Where did Leo go?" Max asked.

Mattie paused. Oh, he could not be talking about-

"Don't worry, Maxie. I just went to the bathroom right quick."

Shit.

Mattie couldn't believe it. Of course. Of course this was Leo Elster's family. Of course her new friend was his brother and her roommate was his sister and her favorite waitress at her new favorite café was his sister too.

Leo paused when he saw Mattie. "What…?"

"Oh, that's right. Leo's the TA of the class you're taking with Hobb right now," Niska said with a smirk. "Told you he's a tight ass."

Flash jumped up. "So who wants to start this game?" Inadvertently, she prevented a small argument between Leo and Niska.

The game started and Mattie didn't have to exchange any words with Leo. He would take his turn, but other than that, he sat with an actual pout on his face.

"So you're all Elster's then?" Mattie asked Max while waiting for her turn. Mia was up and she took a while, claiming she had to get her breathing just right before letting go of the ball.

Max nodded. "Yeah, grew up in the same foster home, but we weren't officially adopted until after Leo came to live with us."

"So he was the last one. Not you."

"Right, but age-wise, I'm the youngest. Leo was practically a brother to us when he came though. We were neighbors. His parents were the only ones on the street that actually let him play with us. When his parents died, our foster parents worked hard to make sure he could stay with us."

Mattie looked over at Leo. He still seemed to be pouting, but looked…at ease. If that was even possible to do while pouting.

Mia let go of her ball and it went in a fairly straight line until it hit all the pins, giving her a perfect strike. She screamed and jumped, making everyone laugh at her reaction and celebrate alongside her. Even Leo had a smile for her.

The rest of the evening, Mattie felt more and more relaxed with the Elster's. She could even ignore Niska's comments and actually thought it might be a good sign she was sarcastic with her. And the pout disappeared completely from Leo by the end of the night when Max finally hit a strike. Everyone erupted in cheers and Leo actually got up and hugged Max.

Leo let go of Max and let Flash hug him next. Mattie grinned as watched Flash press a kiss to Max's cheek and immediately the teasing began. Mattie laughed and she looked over at Leo. She didn't think it was possible for him to have a smile that bright.

He turned to look at her, still smiling, and it even seemed as if his smile grew when he looked at her. Then he squinted his eyes a little and the smile turned into a small frown. Leo quickly looked away and Mattie swore his cheeks were turning the slightest shade of pink.

Mattie glanced over at Mia and saw she was smirking at Leo. Leo looked up at her, saw the smirk, and glared at her.

* * *

Halfway through the third week, Mattie finally figured out what she would do for extra credit. And no, she wasn't going to tell Leo or even mention it to any of his family because she was sure they would tell him. He would most likely barge into her room and tell her she couldn't do that and say a bunch of other stuff.

No, it was better to take him by surprise.

She emailed him the extra credit assignment and CC'd Hobb to make sure he saw it too. An hour later, Leo found her in the cafeteria with Max. Her next class had been canceled and she thought maybe she could finally have a nice lunch with Max.

But when Leo showed up with his nostrils flaring, she knew a nice lunch was no longer an option.

"What is this?" Leo asked as he opened up his computer and pushed it to her.

Mattie looked down at the screen. Oh, it was her assignment. She smiled and looked up. "You said to figure something out for extra credit. So I did."

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in if I showed this to the school board?!"

Mattie narrowed her eyes. "This is only to prove a point and to show Hobb that I have to pass this class."

Leo's computer dinged and Mattie's phone buzzed at the same time. It was an email for both of them. From Hobb.

Mattie smirked as she read the email She looked up at Leo whose face was etched in a scowl. "Looks like Hobb doesn't want you to show the school board."

Leo clenched his jaw. "You don't know what you're asking for."

Mattie shrugged. "As long as I pass this class."

Leo slammed his computer shut and stuffed it back in his backpack.

"Are you still coming to dinner?"

Leo turned to look at Max, as if barely realizing he had been sitting there the entire time. "Right, yeah, I'll be there. Make sure Mia knows so she doesn't blow up my phone later." Leo gave Mattie one last glare, but then gave Max an affectionate pat on the shoulder before leaving the cafeteria.

Mattie waited until he was out of the cafeteria before turning to Max. "Is he always like that?"

Max looked up from his pizza. This time, even his stomach couldn't bear what they were serving today. "Like what?"

"Rude. Angry. Spiteful."

Max laughed. "No, he isn't. He's just very…" Max shrugged. "Hard to explain."

Mattie snorted. "Obviously, but it's clear he hates me."

Max frowned and shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Did you not hear him yelling at me just right now?"

"I can tell you for a fact that he doesn't hate you. If he did, he would've reported you already to the school board instead of just threatening you about it. Besides, when it comes to work with Hobb, he can be a little sensitive."

"So then why is he even his TA in the first place?"

Max pursed his lips and seemed to be gathering the correct words. "It's complicated, but it has to do with Leo's biological parents and Hobb's relationship with them. If you really want to know, ask Leo. I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you why," Max took a bite of his pizza. "So what exactly did you do that he wanted to report you to the school board?"


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with Hobb was scheduled after Mattie's class with him on Friday. Hobb smiled at her once class was dismissed and Mattie felt something odd clench in her stomach. There were people that shouldn't be allowed to smile and Hobb was on that list.

They walked in silence to his office where Leo was already waiting outside the door for them. He was sitting on the ground with his computer on his lap, typing away. When he heard their footsteps, he closed his computer and stood.

Mattie gave him a small wave, but he just glared back.

Hobb sat behind his desk and Mattie and Leo sat across from him. Hobb cleared his throat. "Matilda-"

"I prefer 'Mattie'."

Hobb frowned at her and cleared his throat. " _Matilda_. You changed the grade for the assignment you failed to turn in."

Mattie nodded and resisted the urge to correct Hobb on her name again.

"And then you emailed Leo and myself screenshots with a step by step explanation of how you managed to hack the system to do this."

Mattie swallowed hard and nodded again. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea…

"And from what Leo told me, the assignment you were attempting to turn in late was, again, of you hacking. Specifically, into Parliament's system. And you did all this without getting caught?"

"It's all about figuring about where to bounce your signal to and how often and finding the flaws in their coding. It doesn't matter how secure the website is, there's always something."

Hobb pursed his lips. "You've proven yourself quite capable with a computer, Matilda."

Mattie tried not to squirm at the use of her full name and prolonged pause in his speech. Leo seemed used to it as he slumped even further in his chair and crossed his arms.

"So here's the deal," Hobb finally continued. "I'll make sure you pass my class and any other technology classes you take with me. I can even ensure you find an exceptional internship for your last year. But I want you working with Leo on a program."

This caught Leo's attention, seeing as he practically jumped out of his seat. "You can't-!"

Hobb held up a hand and Leo stopped his protests. He crossed his arms and loudly slumped back in his chair. "Do I need to remind you, Leo, that it's because of me you even have access to this program?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue.

"Good. Leo, catch Matilda up on your progress. You're dismissed."

Leo left the office, not waiting to see if Mattie was following him. She hurried after him, seeing the tension in his shoulders.

"Leo? Leo, wait!" Mattie called out. She jogged a little to catch up with him and pulled on his arm to stop him.

He yanked his arm away and spun around to face her. "What? I need to show you everything with this program, right? We're doing it right now. I don't want to waste anytime." he spun around and continued walking

Mattie hurried after him. "Look, I have no idea what this program is and I honestly don't care. I'm sorry Hobb did this, but if it's _that_ big of a deal to you, I don't have to help you."

"You'll fail Hobb's class and he'll even make sure you never get a degree in computer science."

Mattie shrugged, ignoring the knot in her stomach and the thought that the university would hire a man like Hobb. "I'll go into literature or something."

Leo scoffed and Mattie thought she saw the hint of a smirk. "Max tells me you're terrible at literature," Leo paused in his walked and looked down, obviously dealing with some internal struggle. "It's fine. It's…I'll explain. Come on."

Mattie kept up with his long strides. She wanted to ask question about the code, his odd relationship with Hobb, but going from the way he kept clenching his jaw, Mattie figured it was best to stay quiet. They went off campus and past Hooley's.

Mattie glanced inside the empty shop and saw Mia on her phone in front of the counter. There was a man hugging her from behind, pressing kisses to her neck. Mia seemed to be doing a good job at ignoring him. Mattie looked back to Leo, appearing to not have noticed Mia at all. Or he was making a show of not noticing her, judging by the way his jaw looked like it was about to snap.

They continued walking in silence, every subject that Mattie could think about, she could also think of a million reasons for him to shut down those subjects and make the silence even more unbearable. Mattie was certain that even a simple comment about the sunshine today would make him scowl and say he preferred the clouds. Going by his pale skin, it wasn't too far of a stretch.

Ten minutes after passing Hooley's, Leo finally went inside a diner. There were only a few other customers inside and Mattie wondered if it was an Elster thing to prefer deserted places. Leo nodded at the waitress standing behind the counter. She lazily blinked her eyes and moved, grabbing two menus and guiding them to a booth in the middle.

Mattie slid in one side and couldn't suppress a small jolt of surprise as Leo slid in next to her instead of sitting across from her.

"Food today or just coffee?" she asked, after they were both situated

Leo didn't look up at her as he started pulling out his computer. "Just coffee."

"And you?" she turned her attention to Mattie.

"Um, I guess I'll have a coffee too." Mattie replied, leaning across the table to look at the waitress over Leo's hunched body.

The waitress nodded, taking the menus back with her to the counter.

"So, you come here often then?" Mattie asked, unable to take his silence a moment longer.

He grunted a 'yes' in response. Mattie let out a small breath, hoping it didn't sound too annoyed.

Apparently, Leo picked up on it though. He shifted a little in his seat and glanced away from his computer, but still not looking at her. "It's quiet and the rest of my family doesn't come here, making it a good place to work on things without them prying."

The waitress came back with their drinks along with some milk and sugar. It gave Leo the opportunity to change the subject. While Mattie fixed her coffee, Leo turned his computer towards her.

Mattie frowned as she looked at the screen. It was pages upon pages of code. "This is what Hobb was talking about?" Mattie asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She winced. Too hot and not enough sugar.

Leo nodded, taking a sip of his. Still hot and still black, but he didn't wince. "I've been working on it for two years now. This program has the potential to recreate emotion in the robotics world."

Mattie furrowed her brow, glancing up at Leo "But that's impossible. That technology is years away."

"Not for my family." Leo mumbled.

Mattie frowned again. Intrigued, yet annoyed by his vague responses, Mattie asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek. "Nothing." he finally said after a pause.

Well, this was just going to be a great project to work on.

"This was my father's idea," Leo said, surprising Mattie a little. "My biological father. He might've been an addict, but he was a brilliant man. He knew Hobb from uni, before he ruined his life, and they started working on this code together. They lost contact, but Hobb still kept tabs on his progress. So when he died, Hobb was able to take all his work without anyone actually noticing. I never knew about Hobb until I came here, but he knew who I was and that I'm just as good at coding as my father was. Hobb showed it to me my second year. It was the only good thing my father left behind. But the only way I could work on it was if I essentially became his protégé, which is why I'm his TA and next year, I'll be his intern."

Mattie looked up at Leo. He wasn't meeting her eyes. "That's coercion. Why don't you go to the school board or even the authorities?" She decided not to mention the small hints of his family skeletons. Maybe another time when she felt he actually trusted her.

"Because then they'd find out about my father's program. They would take it away and deny me access." Leo finally looked at Mattie. "This is the only good thing I have left of my father. I _have_ to finish the code."

Mattie pursed her lips. This was too personal for Leo for Mattie to work on this with him. He was literally trying to make something good out of the shitty family legacy he inherited. And here she was, a practical stranger, having to work on this with him just so she could pass her technology classes. "If you want, I don't actually have to work on this with you. We could just tell Hobb that I am and leave it at that."

Leo shook his head. "No, it's fine. I think it would be helpful to have a fresh pair of eyes."

"Then why don't you have Niska help? She took a few of Hobb's classes, so she's obviously good with computers."

Leo shook his head again, this time more forcefully. "No, she...they don't need to know about this."

Oh, this was definitely going to be interesting.

Leo cleared his throat. Mattie could tell he was suddenly very uncomfortable with the amount of information he shared with her. "All right, well, Hobb wants me to catch you up. So here's where it started..."

Mattie listened carefully as he explained everything, stopping him only a few times to ask for clarification. But as he talked, Mattie made the mental note that this was not only the most she had ever heard him talk, but also the most passionate he had ever sounded.

* * *

Mattie couldn't believe it was almost four in the morning. She was just now getting back to her room after spending literally the entire day with Leo at that diner working on this code. They shared a plate of chips, Leo ridiculing her under his breath when she shook the salt off every chip, resulting in Mattie sprinkling the excess salt on his sleeve. He rolled his eyes as he typed something, but the beginnings of a smile was on his face.

It took Mattie having to yawn three times and actually vocalizing that she was tired for Leo to finally think about quitting. And when they saw it was well past midnight, and Mattie's automatic curfew as a first year, he quickly shut his computer and mumbled something about his nosy siblings asking questions they didn't need to ask.

The walk back to campus was quiet, but not as uncomfortable as before. Once on campus, she expected him to wave goodbye and head to his dorm building, but he walked her all the way to the lobby of her dorm building.

The desk worker was engrossed in a movie, glancing up at them when they came in, but not bothering to ask for their curfew exemption. Mattie counted it a small miracle.

"So when do you want to work on this next?" Mattie asked, waiting for the lift to come down.

"Would tomorrow, or later today really, be too soon?"

Mattie shook her head. This was obviously important to him and she could imagine he worked on it every spare moment he had.

"Great," he said with a tired, but relieved smile. "Just come down to the library whenever you're ready. I'll be down there."

"Sounds good. Get some rest, yeah?" The doors slid open to the lift and Mattie stepped in.

"Mattie, wait." Leo said, sticking his hand out to stop the door from closing.

Mattie frowned. He wasn't going to say forget sleeping, let's just keep working, was he? That would definitely explain the bags and sunken eyes.

"Um, don't mention any of this to Niska or Max or...really, just don't mention it to my brothers and sisters." he said his eyes darting around and only meeting hers twice.

Mattie nodded. "Not one word."

Leo gave her a grateful smile before pulling his hand back to let the doors close and gave a small wave.

Mattie sagged against the wall of the lift as soon as the doors closed and it made its slow descent to her floor. She was exhausted and had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Once on her floor, Mattie hurried to her room and didn't bother trying to be quiet when going in. It was a Friday night and since rooming with Niska, not once had she appeared in their room during the weekend.

Of course, as soon as Mattie turned on the lights, she heard an unnatural screech from Niska's bed.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Oh, shit! Niska, I didn't realize you were in here." Mattie said, quickly turning off the lights.

It was too late. Niska was awake. She turned on the lamp by her bed and propped herself up by her arm to properly glare at Mattie.

Mattie swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just...thought you were out somewhere." she started getting ready for bed, preferring to work on that instead of meeting Niska's glare while she talked.

Niska laid back down, but didn't turn off the light. "You're not even halfway through your first semester and you're already making friends that are keeping you out well past curfew. Matilda Hawkins, I didn't realize you had a rebellious bone in you."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I know from talking with Max that you don't hang out with anyone except him and Flash, but I also know Max doesn't tolerate late nights very well and no matter what day, he is always in bed by midnight. So who were you with?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Let's just say I feel personally responsible for my younger roommate."

Mattie scoffed.

Niska chuckled. "Can't blame me. Just curious. Shut off the light when you're done." she said, rolling over and covering her face with her covers.

Mattie shook her head as she changed into her pajamas. So it seemed Leo really did have some nosy siblings. It was going to be interesting keeping this project from them.

* * *

By Monday morning, Mattie was beginning to notice a trend. She would meet Leo to work on the code somewhere in the library. They worked for two hours before the rest of the Elster's who lived on campus showed up and joined their table. Leo would glare at them, stop working on the code, and pull up some other homework. Mattie did the same, but noticed he still had the window for the code open and would work on it when they were busy talking or teasing. Then an hour later, Mia would message the Elster group chat and ask what they were going to do for dinner. Another hour later, they all packed up, including Mattie, and left to meet Mia and Fred at some restaurant.

And for the rest of the weekend, Mattie really learned exactly how nosy his siblings were. All of them asked, in different words of course, what she was doing with Leo in the first place and what they were working on. Leo would avoid looking at her and if it wasn't for his scruffy hair, everyone would've seen how red his ears were turning. Mattie did her best to answer vaguely, saying she saw him sitting by himself and thought he could use some company.

Niska laughed loudly. "Is this your way of getting back at him for not giving you a passing grade on that late assignment for Hobb?"

Mattie shrugged. "Something like that." Well, there was some truth to that statement.

But the weekend was over and Mattie was in Hobb's class once more. She was trying to pay attention to everything he said, but she couldn't stop thinking about all the other assignments she hadn't finished because she was working on that code with Leo. She couldn't let this happen again. She had to make sure to find a balance with her other classes and working on this code.

Hobb finally concluded his lecture and Mattie let out a deep breath. Leo was waiting for her at that diner, but she would just have to tell him the she needed to finish her other homework first.

"Matilda, I'd like to have a quick word please."

Mattie turned around to look at Hobb. She had been so close to leaving the classroom. The other students who were still making their way out gave her curious looks. Mattie held in a groan as she walked up to him. "Yes sir?"

"How's the progress on the code coming with Leo? I'm sure he's told you about the...emotional connection he feels towards it, so I'm sure it's the only thing you worked on this weekend." he said as he gathered his papers and books.

"Yeah, well, I mean, Leo caught me up on everything, so by the time that happened, we didn't really have too much time to actually work on it. So, not really too much to report, I guess."

Hobb pursed his lips and looked at her. "When I first allowed Leo to work on this, I told him I wanted daily updates on his progress. He did update me daily. For a time. Then it turned into every few days, to once a week, to know it's whenever he feels like it or I directly ask him. I could easily take this work away from him, but I simply don't have time to do it myself. So I'm placing you in charge of giving me daily updates from now on."

Mattie frowned. "But what if we don't daily work on it?"

Hobb laughed. Mattie held back a cringe. "If Leo Elster is anything like his father, he will _obsessively_ work on this code. Now remember, daily updates. And Leo doesn't need to know about this either."

Mattie nodded and turned to leave the classroom. So this code seemed to revolve around secrets upon secrets. Mattie finally let out her suppressed groan. All of this secrecy and work happened because of a late assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Mattie knew it, her first semester at uni was officially halfway over and Mattie had passed all of her midterms. She finally found the right balance between her classes and the homework and even found herself hanging out more and more with the Elster's. Specifically Leo, but that was because of having to work on this program now. They would meet whenever they had any free time.

In fact, it seemed she was always with Leo now, even if she was with his family, she had originally been with him.

Now that she was finding herself constantly surrounded by the Elster's, Mattie found it harder to keep her daily updates to Hobb a secret. And it wasn't because they were living up to Fred's nickname of the Nosy Elster's. No, Mattie just felt a growing unease with every update she sent to Hobb. They only had one break through so far and it was passing one firewall to come up against another.

Hobb didn't seem to be impatient at all. In fact, he never respond to any of her emails and if it wasn't for the small nods he would give her after his class, Mattie would have doubted he was even reading the emails.

Her unease reached an all-time high hours before they left for mid-term break. The Elster's were going to spend the four days at Fred's cabin in the country and he extended the invitation to Flash and Mattie. Mattie was ready for a breath of fresh air, but of course, Leo wanted to work on the code while they still could. Internet was spotty at best at Fred's cabin.

She and Leo were two hours early in meeting everyone in the dorm lobby. But it was their own plan, in order to get some work done right before they left.

Mattie rubbed here eyes, feeling as if they were about to pop out of their sockets from how long she had been staring at the screen. But her attention was quickly pulled away from her physical discomfort as a particular code caught her eye. "Hey, have you noticed this before?"

Leo finished typing something out before looking at Mattie's screen. He furrowed his brow, grunted, then turned back to his computer. "Yeah, about two days ago. It's a dead end. I've already followed it through."

Mattie double clicked, scrolled through some options, and began typing. "Are you sure?"

Leo nodded though it was obvious he was half-listening to her.

But Mattie being who she was wanted to see the dead end for herself. She worked with this new code, trying to find a loophole or someway to manipulate it. Half an hour later, she was ready to agree on it being a dead-end, but there was one other thing she wanted to try.

She typed in her own code, waited a bit, then entered the old code combined with the new one. Once it was entered, a file window popped up. There was a single folder in it titled 'Leo.'

Mattie cleared her throat. "Um, Leo? I found something."

Leo snapped his head up and looked at her screen. She could see his jaw clench. "Where?" he asked.

"The code you thought was a dead-end."

His eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything. He double clicked on the folder and found a video file. His breathing grew heavy as the mouse hovered over the video.

Mattie was about to suggest he watch the video later, but he clicked on it before she could gather the words.

The video opened on a kitchen. In the background, you could hear the babbling of a toddler. There was some adjustment on the camera before it stilled and a woman appeared on screen. Leo's breath hitched, but he made no move to turn off the video.

The woman moved a little in her seat. Mattie noticed a twitch she seemed to have in her hands. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Mattie could already pick out features in the woman that Leo had. Even the bags under her eyes seemed to look exactly like Leo's. This had to be his mother. 'If you're watching this, I guess you really are just as brilliant as your father,' the woman started, giving a watery smile.

"Leo…" Mattie started, but Leo didn't seem to hear her at all. His attention was completely on the woman.

'You know, sometimes it's hard being brilliant. There's all these thoughts running around in your head and you just don't know which one you're supposed to listen to and then they start yelling and arguing with each and it just becomes so loud in your head.' the woman was becoming visibly distressed. The babbling in the background of the video turned into crying. The woman looked past the camera at something.

'Maybe one day you'll understand. You'll know how loud it is and understand that there's really only one thing that can make it peaceful again.' She looked down at her hands, then back up at the camera. A serene peace covered her face despite the crying in the background. 'I love you, Leo.' She got up and the video went black.

Mattie glanced over at Leo just in time to see him roughly wiping away a tear.

"What's the date on this video?" Leo demanded. He took the the computer and began clicking through the file properties, not giving Mattie a chance.

"Leo, wait-"

"She didn't kill herself. Not that day." Leo snapped, finally looking at Mattie.

Mattie pursed her lips. Leo always seemed to be subtly angry, but there was a fury in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Leo looked away again, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "She tried but…" He suddenly slammed the computer shut and shoved it back towards Mattie. He stuffed his own computer in his bag, mumbled a barely coherent sentence, and walked away, leaving Mattie with his bags and completely stunned.

Mattie didn't open her computer again. It was another hour before she was joined again, this time by Max though.

"Mattie, you're here early," he said with his trademark smile. He set his bag down and stared for a moment at Leo's bag, then back at Mattie. "Leo's here already?"

Mattie had learned Max could always sense when something was wrong. So she gave her best smile and made sure her voice had no kind of strain at all. "Oh yeah, he just dropped off his bag with me and then left to go take care of something really quick."

"Take care of what?" Max sat down and didn't break eye contact.

It was hard not to squirm under his gaze. "I don't know. He didn't really say. Just mumbled something and took off." Which wasn't a complete lie.

Max stared at her for a moment longer and Mattie knew he didn't believe her for one second. But he looked away, seeming to decide to drop the subject for the moment.

Flash came soon after Max settled himself and Niska and Mia came around too. Mia, being the mothering one, pestered Mattie for more details about where Leo was and why wasn't he answering his phone. Niska began her teasing, claiming if Mia ever had kids, Leo would still be her favorite. Mia stopped asking for Leo to defend herself against Niska and it soon turned into a sibling argument and Mattie found herself actually laughing along.

During the argument, Max's phone buzzed. It was Fred. He was waiting for them in the campus parking lot. Everyone grabbed their bags, Max picking up Leo's as well.

"Would you call Leo and tell him Fred's here already?" Mia asked.

Mattie didn't want to mention he probably wouldn't pick up her call either. But going from the obvious frustration on Mia's face, Mattie did as she asked. And just as Mattie suspected, Leo didn't answer.

"Don't worry, Mia. I'm sure he'll come around soon." Max reassured.

Mattie couldn't help glancing around as they walked through the courtyard towards the parking lot, hoping to see a mess of black hair.

It wasn't until they approached Fred's car did she finally see that familiar sight in the least expected place. Sitting in the front seat with Fred.

"Leo! Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Mia demanded, setting her bag and leaning down to speak to him.

"Don't worry, Mia. He was just walking around. I happened to pass by him and picked him up." Fred answered when it became apparent Leo wasn't going to give Mia a satisfactory answer.

Flash began asking all kinds of questions about the cabin as she loaded up her bag and climbed to the back of the SUV. Her questions managed to once again diffuse an awkward Elster interaction. Mattie ended up in the seat just behind Leo. Mattie looked at the side mirror and caught him watching her. But for the rest of the ride, he refused to look at her again.

Mattie sighed as she leaned back and made herself comfortable for the rest of the four hour drive, until a thought struck her.

How was she supposed to put this new breakthrough in her report to Hobb?

* * *

Fred's cabin was incredible. He had chickens and a vegetable garden and everything else was bought from other local farmers. Mattie loved her mother's cooking, but when the food was this fresh, it was hard to remember a meal her mother made that was better than what she ate at Fred's.

And there was absolutely no internet the entire time and it was freeing. Surprisingly enough, Niska was the one to show the most internet withdrawals. Mattie was sure Leo was feeling them too, though he wasn't as vocal about it. The only thing that gave it away was his extra surliness. But Mattie knew it was more than just that.

Mattie tried approaching Leo more than once to talk about what happened, but he avoided her as best he could. And everyone noticed.

On the third day, someone finally brought it up. And Mattie thanked whatever God that was out there that it was Fred.

"What happened between you and Leo?" Fred asked. He was direct, much like Niska but not as harsh with his words.

Mattie shrugged, looking down at the remaining tea in her cup. "Just...you know, Leo being Leo, I guess."

Fred nodded and consider his next words carefully. He glanced around the room, making sure they were alone before speaking. "Are you working on a program with him?"

At that, Mattie shot her head up. That reaction was answer enough for him.

"It's from Hobb too, isn't it?"

The Elster's, living up to their reputation of being in each other's business at all times. Mattie looked down. "He said he didn't want any of you to know."

"Can't blame him. We can be a bit protective of him. Especially Mia."

Mattie smirked, recalling all the times Mia turned into Mother Mia when Leo was concerned.

"I can reassure you that only Niska and I know. But that's the only thing we know. We don't know what the program is supposed to do, how far he's come on it, or even why Hobb is so interested in it. All we know is that it has something to do with his parents."

"And you want me to spill the beans."

Fred smiled. "No, not if you don't want to. There's a lot that Leo hasn't dealt with concerning his parents. If this program will help him have closure, then by all means, keep helping him. Just watch out for him and don't let him shut you out."

Mattie scoffed a little. "Think it's too late for that last bit."

Fred laughed. "Trust me, he hasn't. Seems like he really want to, but he hasn't yet. If he did, he wouldn't have even bothered coming here."

Oh, Leo. The moody enigma.

"He cares for you too,"

Mattie blinked at that.

Fred's smile became a smirk. "You don't have to believe me, but he has become more tolerable since working with you and has even smiled more than once in the last couple of months."

* * *

It was tradition anytime they ended up at Fred's cabin to clear out Fred's fridge of all alcoholic items. They drew lots for who would be the designated driver for tomorrow with everyone hungover and Mattie was the unlucky one.

They built a huge bonfire and gathered stuff for s'mores. Mattie had a couple of beers, but filled her stomach with burnt marshmallows and chocolate. She laughed as Flash and Max began dancing and laughed even more when the teasing started. Max ignored them and even grabbed Niska and Mia up to dance with him as well.

Mattie looked at Leo and could see a drunk smile on his face. He cheered along with everyone else when Fred got up on his own to join the dancing circle. Mattie smiled, amazed to see Leo look so carefree. She never saw this side of him. It surprised her actually. She thought he would be a messy drunk. But instead, he was a happy one.

Leo turned and saw Mattie looking at him. And instead of looking away, his smile only grew and he stumbled towards her. "Mats! Why aren't ya dancin'?" Leo slurred.

Mattie scrunched up her nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Because unlike everyone else, I still have my dignity to maintain." Mattie teased.

Leo laughed loudly at that. Mattie couldn't help laughing along. She didn't think she had ever heard him laugh before. "Do you know how funny you are?"

"Pretty funny if I managed to get a laugh out of you."

He laughed again then turned to face her. He raised a finger and pressed it gently against her nose. "Promise you won't leave me too?"

Mattie inhaled sharply. "Um, Leo…"

"Promise me, Mats?" He bopped her nose and let his finger waver in her face.

Mattie pursed her lips. "All right. I won't...I won't leave."

Leo grinned and leaned forward as if to give her a kiss. But then he lost his balance and fell over, barely missing landing in her lap. He burst into laughter as he rolled on to his back.

Mattie on the other hand, found it very hard to catch her breath and the comfortable warmth from the fire suddenly felt like too much.

* * *

Just as predicted, everyone except Mattie was too hungover to even consider driving. Mattie would've enjoyed having this over everyone, but after her conversation with Fred and then with Leo's words last night, her mind was reeling.

Leo was back to his surly mood and didn't seem to have any recollection of what he said. That was perfectly fine with Mattie. Just another interaction with Leo Elster that she could pretend never happened.

They loaded up in the SUV and Mattie was surprised when Leo climbed into the front seat with her. But nobody said anything, only to complain about a headache or the sun being too bright. Half an hour on the road and everyone was out.

Everyone but Leo.

Mattie didn't try making conversation with him. Why bother when he would probably just mumble an answer?

"I'm sorry about...the other day." Leo said softly.

It caught Mattie off guard. He wasn't referring to last night though. So which instance was it?

"It's just...I'd never seen that video before and…"

Ah, yes. The beginning of all this mess. "You were upset. It's fine to be upset." Mattie said, glancing in the mirror to make sure everyone else really were asleep.

Leo shook his head, then winced. "No, it's…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was the anniversary of her death that day. The others...they don't...I never told them when it happened. I was seven and I...I found her and…she left me..."

Mattie reached out and grabbed his hand. "But now you have a whole new family here that won't leave you," Mattie glanced at him. "Me included."

Something flickered in his eyes and Mattie wondered if maybe he did remember what happened last night. But he just smiled at her and squeezed her hand.


End file.
